Torture or Fantasy
by NickSomeday
Summary: What happens when Dash suddenly asks Danny out? But wait he's asking Phantom not Fenton. What will Danny do. I suck at summaries and I don't own any of the characters. boyxboy don't like don't read.
1. Life Suck For A Teenage Halfa

Danny Fenton x Dash Baxter

Torture or Fantasy

Chapter 1: Life Sucks for a Teenage Half Ghost.

Danny had been spacing out a lot recently. It doesn't help when you're fighting ghost, but he can't help it, a certain jock just won't leave his mind and it's driving him mad. One it's his bully, Dash Baxter, and two it's a guy, Danny does not want to start questioning his sexuality like this especially since he can't be a normal teenager given the ghost powers. "DANNY, WATCH OUT!" Oh yeah did he mention he fighting a ghost right now. Yeah life is great, note the sarcasm.

"Ugh, fuck my life." I say as I slide down the wall I just crashed into. I really need to pay attention or I'm going to get myself killed. I get my head into the fight and quickly beat this sort of octopus ghost thing.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Sam is worrying over me again it seems. "You've been real out of it lately is something going on?"

"No Sam, I'm fine. Just been thinking a bit too much." She looks at me with sceptical of my words, but doesn't say anything. One of the many things I like about Sam is that she knows when not to pry.

I drop Sam and Tucker off at their houses and head to mine. I'm exhausted a bit more so than usual after a fight. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm asleep, although when I wake up I regret falling asleep.

 _I look up into periwinkle_ _blue eyes_ _and can't stop myself when I go to kiss those soft lips. My eyes close so I don't see the rejection in his. He isn't responding so I pull away and look away. "S-sorry, I'll just go now, unless you want to pummel me to pieces." I turn to start walking away, when he grabs my arm and pulls me back kissing me with such passion my knees go weak. I can't help but to moan into the kiss as his tongue asks permission to enter my mouth. I comply and the kiss turns heated, I have to pull away to keep from doing anything else._

I wake up to my alarm covered in sweat and with a hard on. I groan and fall back onto my bed. Well guess it's time for a shower, preferably cold. I grumble under my breath already seeing a bad day ahead. I go downstairs not expecting anyone, since Jazz left for college mom and dad have holed themselves up in the basement working on their ghost experiments. I sigh and grab an Apple as my breakfast. I yell to the basement door that I'm off to school. I wait a second to see if they will respond in some sort of way. I hear heavy footsteps and mom appears in the doorway. "Bye sweetie, have a good day at school." Then she closes the door and goes back down stairs. I grab my backpack and head towards the door ready to go to school with Sam and Tucker.

As soon as I get to my locker I see Dash down the hall picking on some nerd and pray to whoever will hear me that he won't notice me. "Hey Fenton!" Damn it didn't work.

"Hey, Dash how are you doing this morning." Shut up before you dig yourself into a hole.

"I just wanted to see how your sister was doing was all." Is dash blushing? I shiver disgusted by the thought of dash with my sister. I ignore the part of my brain that's jealous by the thought.

I debate whether I really want to tell him about my sister, but if I lie he'll probably beat me up or something. "She's fine, why do you want to know?" Dash slams a hand by my head on the locker behind me and I flinch. I seriously need to stop passing Dash before I get myself killed.

Dash glares at me although I see something in his eyes I don't know what it is and I don't think I want to. "It's none of your business, Fenturd!" Dash moves his hand and walks away. I stare after him a little confused on what just happened.

Tucker looks at me with furrowed brows. "Dude, that was weird."

I nod agreeing with him. "You can say that again."

We all go our separate ways. None of us have a class together until we meet up for lunch then we have last period together. I fall asleep in class like usual, Mr. Lancer yelling at me to wake up and occasionally paying attention when something interesting is being talked about. Finally it's time for lunch. I go to our shared table and wait for Sam and Tucker. I see Dash at the A table and sigh. I look around the lunchroom not really in the mood for the cafeteria food and notice Sam and Tucker walk in. Once they get to the table we talk about what happened in class and complain about Mr.Lancer and trying to see if anyone could understand anything in Math. I feel my ghost sense going off and the atmosphere changes. I look towards the crashing sound I hear and see Skulker.

"Where is the ghost boy?" I look to my friends and we nod as they cover me. I transform and fly up.

"Hey tinhead, looking for me?" I fly towards Skulker and knock him out of the school so hopefully no one will get hurt.

"Ah, hello ghost boy. Are you ready to join my collection?" Skulker aims his arm ray at me and shots. I hit a wall and blast him with my ecto ray.

"Maybe you need to find a new hobby. I suggest knitting." I taunt him dodging another hit by turning intangible. I continue stalling long enough for Sam or Tucker to show up with the Fenton thermos.

"Danny, heads up!" I look down to see Sam tossing me the thermos. I aim it at Skulker and suck him into the thermos.

"Thanks, Sam." I float down to the ground and go to transform, but I notice Dash running towards us.

Once he gets to us he looks at me and I'm curious what he wants. People usually don't show up after a fight they have usually all left scared of the ghost. "I just wanted to say thanks for, you know saving us all the time." Why is Dash blushing I look to Sam and Tucker and they just shrug just as confused. "I wanted to know if it was possible to hang out sometime?" I stare shocked looking to Sam and Tucker who have matching looks.

"Um, I don't know D- um citizen-"

"Dash Baxter."

"Right Dash. Um I don't know I'm pretty busy with you know the whole fighting ghost thing." He looks at me like I just killed his dog and I can't help it. "But I guess I can make some time to hang out with you?" I am not entirely sure why I am doing this I should just stop and refuse, but the look on his face when I accepted his request was like heaven in a jar. I can't take it back now.

"Yes, how about Friday night around 7?"

I have no idea what I am doing or what is going through his head. "Sure sounds good I'll pick you up then." Apparently don't know what is going through my head either.


	2. The Date?

I have no idea what I am doing. First crazy thing Dash asks me out and not only that but Dash had asked Danny PHANTOM not Fenton. And who knew Dash went that way. I'm half excited and half dreading Friday. It is Wednesday now so I hope I can get there without having a mental break down. I wonder if he knows that I can't change my suit. Maybe I can and I just haven't tried. Note to self try changing suit. I should probably pay attention Mr. Lancer might give me detention and I can't have that.

I am finally done with school until tomorrow that is. Why is Friday so far away yet so close. On my walk home I wonder what Dash has planned and then I wonder what I should try to change my suit to. "Earth to Danny, you there?" Sam snaps her fingers in my face and I blink and flinch.

"Oh sorry Sam what's going on?" I hope they don't I was thinking about Dash again.

"Dude, are you ok?" Tucker questions me. "I mean I don't mean to judge, but you have not only been spacing a lot you accepted to hang out with Dash Baxter, you know your bully since forever." Tucker is burrowing his eyebrows trying to make sense of my actions.

"I'm fine guys you don't need to worry about me and who knows maybe Dash isn't all that bad." I blush a little hoping neither of them notice. "Look I'll be Phantom so if anything were to happen I can protect myself and what's the worse that can happen I mean come on guys. Besides you know a ghost attacking." I walk into my house saying bye to my friends and trying to reassure them again.

I can't believe it's actually Friday. I've been trying to change my suit since I thought of it on Wednesday and I think I have something that can work I tried to go casual with the clothes I was wearing when my powers were shrinking due to dad's shrink ray. It's a black shirt in the style of my usual shirt with my logo on the chest and I'm wearing black jeans and my usual white boots from my suit. The shoes were a little more difficult to change along with the color. So I hope I don't seem goth or something.

I head to Dash's house I hope he doesn't wonder how I know where it is if he does I can just say that since I patrol the city for ghosts often I figured out where people live. The entire way there I'm a bundle of nerves wondering what it is we are doing tonight.

When I get there I knock on the door and hope he answers and not one of his parents I don't want to know how that would go down. I thank whoever heard me when I hear heavy footsteps and arguing and Dash shows up in the doorway wearing his usual get up without his Letterman jacket. I guess going casual was smart. "Hey Dash." I wave a little nervously.

"Hey Phantom come on follow me." I follow Dash and I see us going towards his car. Huh I kinda expected a fancy sports car or something, but it looks like a the usual used car a teen would get as their first. Nice to know he's normal. "Sorry about the mess. Betsy is old, but she's reliable." I chuckle at the fact he names his car and smile. The car looks like a his it smells like grass and sweaty football players, he's probably driven his friends around after practice before.

"She's pretty. As long as she can drive I'm fine." I see Dash smile back and we start heading to our destination.

I look ahead and see us going to the Nasty Burger. Looks like we are having dinner good thing I hadn't eaten yet. We get out of the once we arrived and Dash opens the door for me saying, "I know it isn't fancy, but I only have a part time job and I'm trying to save up for a car. I wasn't entirely sure if people like you ate or anything.

"It's fine Dash I love this place. And I eat just as much as the next guy." Probably because I'm half ghost, but whatever he doesn't need to know that. After ordering your food you found it surprisingly easy to talk to Dash. Conversation flowed smoothly between the two of you and you learned quit a bit through dinner and hopefully he learned some things about you as well. You found that you actually like talking to Dash, which kind of surprised you considering he bullies you a lot. Of course he's talking to Phantom and not Fenton so that makes things easier.

After eating you both get back into the car and you notice that instead of going back to his house he takes you to the park. By now the stars are all out and they are easier to see in the park where the least light pollution would be. He takes you to a certain area of the park where there is a lake with the moon and sky being reflected off it and a few benches surrounding it. The grass was soft and green and you were half tempted to sit in the grass than on a bench, but you sit next to him on one of the benches and look out at the lake feeling peaceful . You look up and watch the stars as the two of you sit in serene silence together. The atmosphere is nice and calm, you half expect a ghost to pop up somewhere and attack, but it never happens.

You look over to Dash and see him staring at you lost in thought it seems. You tilt you head curious, "Penny for your thoughts?" He looks at you a bit embarrassed to be caught staring.

"Just amazed, I never thought I would be on a date with the ghost boy." You almost forgot you were Phantom when he said that and you kind of wish you were Fenton instead, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Come on I'm not so special. I'm just doing what I feel is right."

"Still it's unbelievable to me." The two of you stay silent for a little while longer until you both get back into the car. You kind of hopped the night wouldn't end, but time doesn't stop no matter what. He drives back to his house and you both sit in the car for a bit not really wanting to call the date to an end. The both of you step out reluctantly and you walk him to his door. You both just stand there for a second at a loss of what to do.

"Well I had a great time tonight Dash. We should do it again sometime." You smile hesitantly still afraid of rejection.

Dash smiles back at you, "Yeah that would be great, but how do I get into contact with you?" You blink. You didn't quit think of that. You could just give home your phone number he doesn't need to know that it's Fenton instead of Phantom.

"I do have a phone." He looks a little surprised and embarrassed for assuming you didn't have a phone. You tell him your phone number and he puts it into his phone. "Oh and you call me Danny by the way. I find being called Phantom is a little impersonal." He nods his head and the two of you part ways with a simple goodnight. Dash says he'll text you soon and your stuck on cloud nine the entire flight home. You float your way home thinking about the entire night just in bliss. You can't wait to get home and see if texted you yet.

Once you get home you immediately transform back to Fenton and dive for your phone curious to see if anything was there. You smile wide when you see that Dash had tested you.

 _Hey its Dash I had fun tonight_

The two of spend the rest of the night texting back and forth until you eventually fall asleep. You think it's the best sleep you've had in a while, and you pray the bliss never ends.


	3. Is this Torture or Fantasy?

Chapter 3: Is this torture or is a fantasy?

When I go to school the next day I half expect Dash to treat me like he did during our date last night. I know I shouldn't be surprised when he shoves me in a locker and leaves without a second glance, but if I'm going to be honest with mysel I'm a little hurt although I can't be upset because I know that he's dating Phantom not Fenton regardless if they are the same person, he doesn't know that.

I don't know if I want to tell him that I'm Phantom.

If I tell him I don't know what could possibly happen. Dash could be like ok whatever and life would be great, or he could end up hating me because I lied to him and then breaking up with me and then life would suck.

I suppose I could just hold the information that I'm Phantom until we are together long enough. No use telling Dash if the relationship doesn't last, right? Of course I hope that it never ends, but you never really know.

By the end of the day I'm surprised that there wasn't a ghost attack. That was until I felt my ghost sense go off. After I finish fighting the ghost I check my phone to see a a text from Dash. I smile to myself happy to see a text from Dash.

 _Dash: hey good luck with the ghost and if you want we can meet up tonight_

I'm are so overjoyed that Dash wants to go out with me again I text him back telling him that I would love to go out again tonight and we schedule a time and place to meet up.

We have been dating for a while now. I've never been more happy. Of course Sam and Tucker may not entirely happy about me dating Dash, but I could care less right now I was on cloud nine. That is until something terrible happens.

I was out patrolling the city like I usually do before I went home to get some sleep or do homework. I hadn't noticed someone following me until I was almost done patrolling. It was Technus. He seemed to have gotten a hold of some new tech. By the end of the fight Inwas exhausted half ready to pass out I didn't notice any of the people around me. I was just trying to focus on staying up and capturing Technus. I finally landed a hard enough punch to knock him down so I could suck him into the Fenton Thermos. Immediately after doing so my body couldn't hold me up anymore. I never saw any of the missed messages or missed calls and didn't notice what street I was even on. I just passed out, my ghost half transforming into my human half out of exhaustion. I wished I had looked around before my body decided to just betray me like that.

"DANNY!" Was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over.

When I finally come to all I see is an unfamiliar white ceiling. I don't know where I am and I immediately bolt up right and look around only to wince at all the pain my body was in. Man was I sore. I guess I can't expect anything less since I was beat during that fight. I look around and notice someone sitting in a chair at a desk that was near the window at the far end of the room. It was Dash. I quickly do a once over of myself and notice that I'm Fenton and not Phantom. That last thing I remember was passing out after fighting Technus. I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know why I'm in what looks like Dash's room on his bed no less.


	4. Dash Knows

Chapter 4: Dash knows.

I'm looking at the fight unfolding outside my house between two ghost one I know to be Danny Phantom. When the fight ends and I see Danny falling to ground I run to him and shout his name only to see that once he hit the ground these white ring appear around his body and I'm no longer looking at the ghost boy, but one of the kids I bully regularly at school. I stand there in shock until i realize that he's still unconscious and probably injured. I quickly pick him up and take him inside my house. I assess the damage done to Danny, but there is none maybe some slight bruising telling me he will probably be sore. I sit at my desk doing homework or anything really while I wait for him to wake up.

A few hours have gone by when I hear Danny sit up in bed and wince. I look over to see him looking at me than himself than me again this time with shock and a little fear in his eyes. I don't know what to say right now and I kinda wish this never happened.

I wake up to see Dash and I hope to whatever God is out there that he doesn't hate me now. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

I'm a little surprised to hear him ask me that and I don't answer at first out of shock. "Um, I'm fine I guess been through worse." He doesn't look happy to hear what I said although it's true I have been through worse sometimes almost dieting because of a fight. It helps that I heal really quickly now-a-days, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

"Oh, ok. Well I brought you to my place after seeing you pass out so yeah." He sounds a little awkward like he doesn't really know what to do.

"Are you ok?" I ask a little hesitant to hear how he feels about all this. _Damn it Danny! You should pay more attention to your surroundings before you go passing out in the middle of the street._

"To be honest I don't really know what to think. I'm shocked I just found out that the guys I've been dating for the past couple months and even idolized a bit is the same guy I bully on a regular basis."

"Yeah, I guess that's understandable." I sigh and rub the back of my neck with nerves. "So should I leave or something and let you think or whatever?"

"I mean if you're ok probably. You're not to injured are you?"

I do a quick once over and find that I'm just sore. "No I'm fine so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." Man I wish I knew what was going on in his head.

 **Ok so I'm not to happy about this chapter and im sorry its so short i actually meant to upload it immediately after the third chapter sorry guys i don't mean to leave yall on a cliff hanger im really glad that people actually like this story this will probably the first chapter story that i finish i usually dont finish them cus no one likes them i have tons more stuff on my deviant art account if you want to check it out most are of homestuck if not all this is actually the first one i have done that isnt about homestuck anyway jf you want my deviant art its ilovegamtav and i believe that i have one more chapter in mind for this story unless yall want an epilogue or something im pretty sure thia thing is going to end on a happy note and im sorry about the point of view change i hadn't realized I'd done that and i think i fixed it im not sure im not used to this website and all that stuff ok well this was a long authors note kay bye** **~kitty**


End file.
